


never have I ever done tHAT

by CinnamonSwirlx



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSwirlx/pseuds/CinnamonSwirlx
Summary: Uraraka was so innocent until Mina and Jirou showed her the move





	never have I ever done tHAT

    It was around midnight, and the girls of class 1-A were all hanging out in the lobby. The boys had disappeared off to their rooms hours ago. “Hey everyone! I have an idea!” Mina cheered. Jirou let out a sigh and replied, relatively uninterested, “what’s it this time”. Mina giggles and stood in the center of where the girls were collected. “Never have I ever!!” She squealed. Jirou perked up at this. “Sure, it’ll be interesting to know what everyone’s been doing” she said with a smirk. “But with a twist” Mina smiled, “instead of fingers, we’ll lose our clothes!”. Jirou rolled her eyes but nobody objected, to Mina’s surprise.

     “I’ll go first then.” Mina stated. “Never have I ever..... sucked anyone’s toes” she giggled, sitting back down. She was disappointed when nobody even moved and whined “awe, you’re no fun”. “Okay, I’ll go next” Jirou said, “never have I ever had sex” she said in a mocking tone. Mina peeled off one sock, along with Momo. “Yao-momo! When did you-“ everyone started to ask, before they were cut off by Tooru’s statement. “Never have I ever used a toy on myself” she giggled. Mina was busy removing her other sock. “Hey! Is that even fair!” Jirou questioned. “Of course it is! They’re separate items aren’t they? I have two feet.” Mina teased. “Uraraka, do you have something?” Tooru questioned. Uraraka blushed. “Uhh.... never have I ever.... been on a date” she said. Mina, Tooru, and Momo removed more clothing.

     The game continued until Mina was down to her bra and panties. She was supposed to remove something, but she was trying to talk her way out of it. Uraraka had all of her clothes on but one sock, which was for holding hands with a boy. “Wow!!! Uraraka you’re so innocent!” Mina teased. “Now we should play truth or dare and give Uraraka some experience!” She cheered. “Truth or dare, Ochako” she said with a smirk. Jirou leaned over to her and whispered “say dare, it’ll be fun”. “D-dare..” Uraraka said nervously. “Strip.” Mina commanded. Uraraka opened her mouth to object but something in her mind stopped her. She blushed but did as she was told, shooting Jirou an angry look as her slid out of her sweats.  
Mina crawled towards her. “Mina! What are you-“ she was cut off by Mina’s hands grabbing her breasts. She squeezed and kneaded them as Uraraka blushed. Jirou stripped her remaining clothes and crawled over as well. Mina removed her bra and began to unhook Uraraka’s before Momo interrupted. “If you’re going to be doing something so intimate, maybe you should find somewhere else to do it” she muttered, not wanting to ruin the mood.

    Mina lifted Uraraka and carried her to her room, with Jirou trailing closely behind. Mina practically threw her on the bed and got on top of her. Uraraka was a blushing mess by now, but something in her didn’t want it to stop. “This is ok with you, right?” Mina whispered in her ear, and she gave a small nod. Then her lips made contact with her friend’s. Her eyes widened partly in surprise and partly in embarrassment. While Mina was busy kissing her and fondling her breasts, Jirou snaked a hand up Uraraka’s thigh. She let out a small whine when she felt her friend’s fingers delicately play with her folds, becoming wetter by the second. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t stop. Lust was taking over as she felt a finger brush over her clit, and she let out her first moan. “You can be loud for us, we want to hear you” Mina teased. Her legs twitched as Jirou rubbed her clit back and forth, until she pulled her hand back. Her head lowered to Uraraka’s dripping pussy and she flicked her tongue around the other girl’s entrance. Mina heard her friend’s lustful moan and stopped what she was doing to look at Jirou.

    “Hey! I want a turn with Ochako‘s pussy! No fair!” she whined. Jirou pulled her head up and shifted over, looking rather annoyed. She turned to Mina and kissed her sloppily before moving to make room for Mina. Mina slid one finger into Uraraka and one into Jirou, both of them letting a loud moan escape their lips. “You sound so beautiful like that, Ochako” Mina praised. Jirou reached across to tough Mina, and the room filled with sounds of their moans. Uraraka was the first to finish, whimpering as her sensitive clit was continuing to be stroked. When the other two had finished, they collapsed side-by-side on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
